


Heart-to-heart from an Angel

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e11 First Born, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sam and Cas has a little heart to heart.





	

Sam laid there as Castiel was extracting the grace that was left in him from Gadreel. He could feel blood flow from his nose and across his upper lip, even though he was out of it. It hurt so much but he couldn’t stop, not now. He has to do at least one thing right.

 

“Hold on.” He distantly heard Cas said as he felt the hand that was holding his head the side slid down to the needle. “This may pinch.”

 

Sam winced and grunted as he felt the needle slide out and he breathed out. “Cas, what the hell?” Sam started to lift his head before Cas placed two fingers on his forehead, forcing his head back down. Sam gasped as the pain disappeared.

 

“Ca,” Sa, sat up, trying to feel where the needle was once puncturing him. “What the hell was that?”   
  


“I’ve healed your wounds completely.”  Cas answered.

 

“And the grace?”

 

“Well, whatever grace was inside you is gone now. What’s left of Gadreel is in here.” Cas turned and placed the extractor in the tin box. “We’ll just have to try the spell with what we have.”

 

“Damn it.” breathed Sam. So close…

 

“Sam,” Cas shut the lid and turned to the man. “I want Gadreel to pay as much as you do, but nothing is worth losing you.”

 

Sam looked up at Castiel, silent as he listened to what the other had to say.

 

“You know, being human, it didn’t just change my view of food. It changed my view of  _ you _ . I mean, I can relate now to how you feel.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, giving the angel are confused look.

 

“The only person who has screwed things up more consistently than you…” began Cas as he took a step forward, towards Sam. “Is me. And now, I know what guilt feels like, and I know what it...I know what it means to feel sorry, Sam. I am sorry.”

 

“I know.” Sam stated- it was the only thing he could say.

 

“You know, old me- I would’ve just kept going. I would’ve jammed that needle in deeper until you died, because the ends always justified the means. But, what i went through- well, that PB and J taught me that angels can change, so...who knows?” Castiel turned and picked up the tin box and turned to Sam again. “Maybe Winchesters can, too.”

 

Castiel turned and walked towards the entrance, leaving Sam to stare after him until Castiel stopped and look at him over his shoulder.

  
“You’re a good man, Sam. Other people will see that, give it time.” Castiel left and Sam was left with his thoughts.


End file.
